Not So Ed less Summer
by Chyrstis
Summary: A summer day and a hot tub. Eddy strikes again, but we already know that this idea is all washed up.


_Disclaimer- The Eds are certainly not mine. I don't have enough quarters or jawbreakers around to keep them distracted!_

*12/09/10* Made some edits and fixed some of the formatting. This is ancient, but still a fun little attempt at capturing the Eds. How could a scam involving a hot tub go wrong? No way, right?

* * *

"…5…4…3…2…1…"

"BRRRIIIINNNGG!"

The shriek of the bell signaled the end of the school dictatorship, and the beginning of summer anarchy. Kids poured out of Peach Creek High and into the roads. Ed, Edd, and Eddy were 3 of these kids.

"Woo hoo!" Eddy yelled as he slid down the metal banister of the stairs outside.

"Be careful Eddy!" Edd cried as he carefully crept down the stairs.

Ed on the other hand, threw himself down the stairs with a cry of, "Make my salami!"

They had just escaped their freshman year of high school, and were more than willing to celebrate summer. School suppressed any signs of rebellion and freedom the kids begged for, and the Eds (well Ed and Eddy) felt no different. Ed had brought home a fairly decent report card, except for the occasional note home claiming that he needs to pay attention, or he needs to go see a psychiatrist. Eddy's was not good, but he managed to pass 7 out of 8 classes in the last semester. He got 70s of course, but also got frequent letters home. They told him to clean up his "colorful" language. Edd did wonderful, getting high straight A's. He only got one note home, and it told him and his parents not to have nervous breakdowns if he got a 95. The 15-year-old Eds were ready to start a summer anew, with a clean slate... at least until the scams start.

"BINGO!" Eddy yelled as he got inspiration for a new scam. They were all sitting comfortably in Edd's clean and organized room. Ed stared blankly into space while Edd rolled his eyes.

"I've got it! We should build a giant hot tub!"

Raising his eyebrow, Edd said, "A giant hot tub? How original Eddy."

"Shut up Double D."

Ed grabbed the fake human skull on Edd's desk, and shouted, "To baste, or not to baste? That is the turkey!"

Eddy gave Ed a strange look and then turned to Edd. "Seriously Sockhead! Everyone wants to relax when school is done! Summer is the ideal time for hot tubbing!"

"Please Eddy," Edd said with sarcasm. "The last thing we need is another sauna fiasco! We're lucky Johnny didn't press charges!"

"Johnny 2x4?" Eddy scoffed, "Bah! This scam is foolproof, and 100% safe and environment friendly!"

He threw on a big cheesy smile for effect. Edd tried to resist, but even he couldn't say no to a good friend. It was after all, summer.

"...Alright. What do we need Eddy?"

"A life!" Ed said while grinning broadly.

Eddy slapped his forehead, but Edd smirked. "I couldn't have said it better myself Ed…"

Three hours later, the Eds were putting together the makeshift hot tub. Well, Ed and Edd were while Eddy lounged around with his sunglasses on. The tub was made of wooden boards that were found in the dump and put together with duct tape.

"Uh Eddy?" Edd asked with a worried tone, "I really doubt the stability of this structure!"

Eddy took his sunglasses off and walked up to the hot tub. "C'mon Double D! This baby can handle anything!"

They then proceeded to fill the "hot tub" up with hot water. By now the kids had started to notice the freakish structure taking up half of the lane.

"What is this that makes Rolf doubt his manliness?" He asked with curiosity.

The Eds put up a sloppy sign that said, '_Economy-size hot tub! $1 an hour_'.

"Alright!" Nazz said with enthusiasm.

"Let's go hot tubbing!" Kevin yelled while they all scrambled for it.

Two minutes later, Eddy was happily counting the cash in his trusty jar. "Not bad for a first day haul boys!" He patted the jar and began humming 'I'm in the Money.' Edd, though, still stared at the duct tape frantically holding the whole thing together.

"It's not stable…Just look at it! It's struggling to hold everything in!"

Eddy stomped over to the tub and swung his left arm out in its direction.

"C'mon! The greatest scam in the world! This is the basis of stability…or whatever you said. I mean look!" He then slapped the tub with his hand. A loud creak was then heard as leaks started to come out the sides. Eddy slowly backed up and away from it as they watched in horror. The tub then in what seemed like slow motion exploded, a tidal wave of water hitting them all. Every noise was drowned out, even Jimmy's high pitched wail of, "My designer bathing suit!" The deluge of water soon came to a stop, the Eds lying silently on the path.

Everything was still for a few minutes.

Soon, Edd broke the silence. He stood up and wrung the water out of his hat (still on his head). Ed mumbled, "Liquid gravy", and Eddy wrung his shirt out.

"…I think this constitutes a refund Eddy."

"Shut up Double D."

* * *

**The Ed…for Now**


End file.
